


Good Morning

by kiwi_stan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_stan/pseuds/kiwi_stan





	Good Morning

You’d had the countdown on your phone since he left, and you’d watched eagerly as it got down to under twenty, then single digits, then one and finally zero. After three months on the road, Harry was finally coming home from tour. You’d missed him terribly, and on his first night back you planned on showing him just how much. After a lot of thought, a lingerie purchase, and extensive waxing, you were ready to lose your virginity to Harry. When you received the, “Just landed, on my way home” text, you set the final phase of your plan into action. You finished your makeup and lit some candles in the bedroom and before you knew it you heard the door opening. “Y/N?” You heard Harry call.

“Bedroom!” You yelled back, arranging yourself on the bed in what you hoped was a sexy position. You heard footsteps on the stairs before Harry appeared in the doorway, his eyes landing on you immediately. He didn’t make any move toward you. Were your intentions not clear even with you nearly naked in bed? “I thought about it a lot while you were gone. I’m ready.” You told him, thinking he might just need a little nudge.

Harry sighed deeply, his eyes dark and sad, not consumed with lust like you’d hoped. Your stomach dropped. You finally decide you’re ready to have sex, and the guy isn’t even attracted to you. “Y/N, it’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you. I do. I’ve wanted it since we met. Not that that’s the only thing I wanted but-” Harry cut himself off, realizing he was making things worse. “You look gorgeous and if I weren’t coming off a major tour I’d worship you like you deserve. It’s just I’m exhausted and all I really want is to eat and cuddle. And I don’t want your first time to be bad just because I’m not in the right place for it. You deserve better than that.” He settled himself on the edge of the bed as he spoke.

“Oh.” You said, experiencing conflicting feelings. You were happy that he was turning you down for that reason and not because he didn’t find you unattractive, but you felt incredibly stupid for your poor planning. “I didn’t really think how you’d be feeling. I’m sorry. If I’d been thinking more-”

Harry cut you off with a gentle kiss, an I-missed-you kiss, not a let’s-bang kiss. “Don’t apologize. Like I said, any other time this would have been perfect. And you couldn’t have predicted how I would be feeling.”

You nodded, still not quite able to shake the feelings of rejection despite Harry’s explanation. Seeming to pick up on this he continued. “I swear I’m more attracted to you than I’ve ever been. But if we do anything tonight I might fall asleep in the middle of it.” You giggled at the image. “I want your first time to be good, not when I’m half dead coming off an international flight. You deserve better than that. But I definitely plan on having you lay back for me and take my cock one day soon, okay angel?”

You shuddered a little bit at the pet name and his words. “Okay.” You nodded again, feeling better. Harry kissed you again, another sweet and gentle kiss that made your toes tingle. Once again, he didn’t let it go on for very long, pulling away from you before things could get too heated.

“Did you say you were hungry?” You asked, as Harry got to his feet and started unpacking.

“Starving. Could really go for a grilled cheese.” He said.

You got to your feet, taking the hint. “On it. Just let me change first.”

“What? No? I like this outfit!” Harry protested.

You smiled, knowing that at least he liked it. “We’ll save it for another time.” You quickly slipped into a more comfortable pair of panties and one of Harry’s old T-shirts, your typical sleep attire. You made Harry a grilled cheese like he’d asked, then the two of you spent the night cuddled up in bed together discussing the tour and what you had done while he was gone, until he fell asleep mid-conversation with his face buried in your neck.

You woke to Harry pressing kisses up and down your neck. “Hey.” You said, barely awake.

“Hi.” Harry responded, his lips still fixed on your neck. “What we were going to do last night?” He said, the sentence coming out like a question, asking if you remembered. You hummed in acknowledgement. “Are you still up for it?”

Your eyes flew open, suddenly feeling as awake as if you’d taken an espresso shot. “Right now?”

“No time like the present.”

“H, I had a plan. Lingerie, chocolate covered strawberries. I wanted to make it good for you.”

“Don’t care. Want you now. It’ll still be good for me.”

You sighed. Last night you’d been all dolled up, hair perfectly styled, make up perfectly applied, lingerie so sexy you’d blushed as the cashier at Victoria’s Secret rang it up. Now…you were in one of Harry’s old t-shirts, which swallowed you and didn’t do your figure any favors. The only makeup you had on was the tiny bit of eyeliner you hadn’t been able to get off before you went to bed last night, and your hair was a mix of bedhead and last night’s curls. And yet, Harry was more attracted to you than he’d been last night.

Sensing your hesitation, Harry pulled back. “Love, if you really don’t want to do this now, we don’t have to. No pressure, like always. If you want to have your chocolate covered strawberries and candles and whatever you had planned whenever you want, but I just want you to know that whenever we do it it’ll be special for me. The fact that it’s the two of us together is special and the fact that you’re trusting me with this is even more special.”

You sighed again. You’d wanted your first time to be the cliche candlelit, romantic experience, but Harry was right. Just the fact that he was going to be the one taking your virginity was special enough, and you knew that he would make the experience amazing even without all the frills. “Okay. Yeah. Let’s do it. Then we can eat the strawberries for breakfast.”

You hadn’t really been expecting him to go for that, you’d figured he would insist on green juice or something instead. But, to your surprise, Harry pressed a passionate kiss to your lips, and said, “That’s my girl,” as he pulled away.

Harry kissed you again, this time letting the kiss deepen, his tongue slipping into your mouth. His hands slipped up your shirt, still pleasantly warm from being wrapped around you and pressed against your body heat as you slept. His fingers were bare, his rings sitting in the little dish on the nightstand where he’d left them before he passed out last night.

His hands reached the top of your ribs, just below your breasts. He pulled away. “You’re sure you want this?”

“Positive.”

With the enthusiastic confirmation that you were into it, Harry reached down to pull your shirt over your head. Though you and Harry hadn’t had sex yet, you’d done other things together and you had long past moved past your fear of being naked in front of him. Even though Harry had performed in front of supermodels and partied with some of the most beautiful women in the world he still looked at you like you were the most perfect thing on the planet.

Harry kissed along the valley of your breasts, his lips working all over the newly exposed skin. “Harry,” You whimpered. Your cheeks flushed. Harry had done this all before, but suddenly it all felt much more intimate knowing what the two of you were about to do. You were already pretty much a wreck.

“I know sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.” Harry assured you, pulling away from you enough to look you in the eyes.

Harry had loved on you like this before, he knew exactly where to kiss to drive you insane. He pressed a few extra kisses to your hips while murmuring how gorgeous you are, since he knew that you were insecure about the stretch marks there. He moved back up and left a love bite on your breasts, knowing that you didn’t like them where people can see.

Harry brought his lips back to yours for another kiss, which you sank into immediately. You realized what he was doing, starting off with familiar things to make the new act seem not so scary, and you loved him for it.

When he pulled away, his hands traveled downward, running along your skin until they reached the waistband of your panties. He glanced up at your, eyes meeting yours. He waited for you to nod before he removed them. Once again, this was all familiar territory, but Harry was still moving slowly, as if it were all new to you. And it all felt slightly foreign, knowing that you were going to be losing your virginity tonight. Even without you saying anything, Harry seemed to understand.

He pulled away again, lacing one of your hands with his. “I think I’m gonna eat you out first. Mainly because I want to,” At that you smiled. You’d heard horror stories from your friends about guys who didn’t like to go down on girls, or who did but were horrible at it. Harry had once told you he could spend all day between your legs if you were to let him, and he was amazing at it. “But it’ll also make the next part easier. Does that sound good to you darling?”

“Perfect.” You said. With that, Harry kissed you again, this time keeping it a little shorter. You smiled as Harry pulled away, knowing that he was eager to get between your legs. Harry pushed your legs farther apart, his touch gentle as always. He kissed along your inner thighs first, knowing that it drove you crazy, and that that was another area you were insecure about and appreciated it when he gave a little extra love.

“Harry, can you please not tease?” You said, when you got tired of him being down there without his tongue in your pussy.

Harry poked his head up, letting you see the glimmer in his eyes and the big grin on his face. He was loving this. “Since today’s your day…” He let the sentence dangle, his tongue now otherwise occupied. If music didn’t work out, Harry could make a killing teaching a class on eating pussy. His technique was flawless, and the fact that he’d been teasing you and winding you up for a while now just made it even sweeter. He started slowly, like he was savoring tasting you, just little licks that already had you moaning after the earlier teasing. You cried his name, amazed that he could have you melting beneath him in mere minutes. You could already feel the knot in your stomach building. As if sensing this, Harry started working harder, resting one of his large hands on your stomach to keep you still.

Before you knew it you could feel yourself coming. Harry sat up and rubbed your thigh as you road out the orgasm. When you and Harry had first started messing around you’d mentioned how coming like that was a vulnerable experience for you and you weren’t exactly good at the whole being vulnerable thing. Since then Harry was always careful to be a little extra caring while you came down, even though you were so comfortable around him now you had largely moved past it.

Once he was sure that you were okay, Harry moved up to kiss you, as tasting yourself was something that you had discovered that you were into. Pulling away after a few moments of heated kissing, Harry was quick to check on you. “Are you alright my, love?”

You nodded, feeling the safe and warm feeling that Harry making you come always gave you washing over you. Harry gave you a few more moments to come down before kissing you again. “Ready for what comes next?” He asked when he pulled away.

“You don’t want me to…” You trailed off, letting your eyes drift downward to where you could see the outline of Harry’s hard cock beneath his boxers and hoped he would get the hint. Though you and Harry had been together for a while, you still got nervous talking about sex with him.

“This is about you” He told you. “There’s plenty of time for that later. We do have all day.” You had almost forgotten it was early in the morning. You’d always pictured yourself losing your virginity at night, once you’d decided you wanted your first time to be with Harry you had a vision of waiting for him to come home and giving yourself to him. It almost felt weird for it to be happening this early in the morning.

“We do.” You repeated, signaling your acceptance to him. Harry slid his boxers off, which again was nothing new. You’d sucked him off many times, though he’d had to teach you how to do that too. You’d seen his cock before, so you really only started to get nervous when he fished a condom out of a drawer on his bedside table. Then you were reminded of how this was different from all the other times.

“Still good?” Harry seemed to pick up on your nerves, pausing before he ripped open the foil package.

“Yes. I just all feels so…real all of a sudden. I guess that’s obvious though. It’s been real this whole time.” Despite the jitters, you knew you were ready for this and you wanted this to happen with Harry.

Harry kissed you again. “I understand. And I’m going to take care of you.” He told you when he pulled away. Watching your face for any signs of hesitation, he carefully lined himself up between your legs. “Tell me if you want me to stop. And tell me if it hurts. It shouldn’t. If it’s hurting we can stop there or I can prep you more and we can try again. Whatever you want.”

You nodded, loving how he laid out the plan, even including possible scenarios. You hated feeling left in the dark and he knew it. He slipped one of his hands into yours, supporting all of his weight with his other hand. He kissed you once more, a short and sweet kiss. When he pulled away, you felt him entering you, eyes fixed on you as he watched closely for any sign of discomfort.

“Good?” He asked.

“Yeah. It feels a little weird. Not painful though.” You told him truthfully, picking up one the deeper meaning behind his one word question. “You can go faster if you want.”

Knowing that you were okay, Harry started moving his hips a bit faster, which actually felt better. He was getting deeper inside you, hitting places he’d only used his fingers on before. You were already beginning to moan beneath him, your hands squeezing his tight. Your other hand gripped the sheets tightly. You’d seen porn before and you knew that the girls in the videos often left marks on the guy’s back, but you weren’t sure if Harry would be into that.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight. You’re good?” Harry slowed his pace to check in on you, making you whine. He smirked at that, knowing that he was pleasing you.

“Feels good, H. Keep going. Please.” You pressed your other hand to his shoulder blade, half assuring him that you were okay and half urging him to continue. He listened, resuming his previous pace, now pressing kisses along your neck as well. You could feel yourself clenching around him and you knew it wouldn’t be long until you came.

Harry seemed to sense this as well, which didn’t surprise you. He’d been incredibly attentive to your body ever since the two of you first started being intimate, and even before then he always seemed to be able to read your body language perfectly. “You gonna come for me?” Harry murmured, his lips still against your neck. You couldn’t really respond, your only response being a cry of his name. Between him kissing your neck, consistently hitting your g-spot, and the fact that you had already come once made it impossible to say anything more. “That’s is baby,” Harry continued, sensing that you were right on the edge. “Show me I’m making you feel good.”

His words had you finally tumbling over the edge. You’d come before, but this felt different, somehow more intense, knowing that it was coming from Harry inside you instead of just his mouth or fingers. Your orgasm hit you harder than before, and it took you a little than usual to recover. By the time your toes uncurled and your heart rate was beginning to normalize, Harry had reached his own peak, crying your name and releasing into the condom before collapsing next to you.

You had a few moments to drink in the sight of him, lips full and parted, tattooed chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, his cheeks flushed pink. “You okay?” He asked, ever mindful of you.

“Great.” You replied with a smile. Harry returned the smile, then got up to dispose of the condom.

When he settled back down next to you, he kissed you. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted it to be with anyone else.” You told him honestly. You laid with Harry for a few more moments, until you realized that you’d been up for nearly an hour and hadn’t eaten breakfast. You remembered your promise from earlier. “I do actually have chocolate covered strawberries.” You told him. “Want to have breakfast in bed?”

Harry was on his feet before you had even finished your sentence. “I would love to.”


End file.
